Caught in the Struggle
by FanficLovingPerson
Summary: What if we saw the beginning of World of Light through the Assist Trophies?


**A/N: The Assist Trophies don't get enough love in this fandom, so I decided to make a little fic with my take on what happens with them! I could potentially continue this if I feel like it's good enough.**

It's an ordinary day within the World of Trophies. In this current point of time, Master Hand's newest tournament has been set. The very famous Smash Mansion has been packed once more, the hand clearly went all out as all sorts of familiar faces returned. Everyone being back seemed impossible until now. Late into the afternoon, a small girl with brown hair, wearing green happened to be running toward the direction of a smaller mansion that pales in comparison to the big and looming Smash mansion. It wasn't too far from the mansion, this humble abode is where a certain "lively" bunch live. They're tasked with assisting the fighters whenever they're summoned to the battlefield, they're called _"Assist Trophies"_ a famous or infamous title depending on who you ask.

They used to have a room in the bigger mansion back in Brawl. But as the fighter and assist trophy number increased. It became a huge pain for the hand to keep things completely in check. He found the issue more trouble than it was worth, and so the assists live in another mansion, free to come over to the Smash mansion for whatever as long as there isn't too much trouble.

The small brunette who was running toward that Assist-specific mansion, her name is _Nikki_ from _Swapnote_. She's one of the newer assistants of Master Hand's, she's in the best position for a passive Mii like herself. She didn't directly have to interfere with the battlefield herself yet she got to express herself and draw what she wanted! A panting and wheezing Nikki barged through the front door, she hunched over and rested her hands on her kneecaps, trying to catch her breath.

A red anthropomorphic echidna with shoes and gloves can be seen sitting at a table. Seemingly, he was playing cards with a slightly pudgy man with a curly, balding hairstyle and thick mustache, along with a black jacket clad, bald man of color with shades. The 3 were in a tense game of Poker until they were interrupted by the barge in. "What the- Nikki!?" The red echidna _Knuckles_ from the _Sonic_ series looked at her, mildly annoyed that he was cut off from potentially calling out a bluff! "I was so close to winning too!" _Dr. Wily_ from _Mega Man_ would comment with a scowl. "You wish!" Knuckles would respond, clenching his fist. "Aren't you usually out the whole day helping the hand that runs this whole thing?" The colored man asked her, leaning his chair back slightly. His name would be _Rodin_ from _Bayonetta_.

"Yeah, let off early or something?" that question came from another side of the spacey living room, there sat two squid looking people on a couch. The Inkling with black "hair" had a smile on her face, being the one to ask it. The squid next to her nodded in agreement, not really needing to follow up on that with words. The iconic duo were the Squid Sisters: _Callie_ and _Marie_ from _Splatoon_. No one would've understood them if Master Hand didn't have to intervene and make their Inkling language understandable for every trophy and toy in this realm. It's also the reason certain characters can speak their own language without a translator this time around. Except for the Pokemon, for some reason they were an exception, something about "keeping their uniqueness" or whatever the hand muttered before during the announcement of this change.

Two Paddles from _Pong_ were playing a round without a care in the world. The Hand from _Mario Paint_ was busy trying to swat some stray flies that were about, extremely focused on that more than anything else at the moment. _Dr. Wright_ from _SimCity_ and _Dr. Kawashima_ from _Brain Age_ were having a conversation about buildings and the basics required involving them. _Blinky, Pinky, Inky, and Clyde_ from _Pac-Man_ practiced their circling routines in preparation for when they're summoned. _Dillon_ from _Dillon's Rolling Western_ leaned against a wall in boredom, he simply tipped his hat to greet the Swapnote Mii.

Nikki was currently recovering while gathering her thoughts so she could properly answer these questions. A small star wandered over to the Mii. This would be _Starfy_. He looked up at her, smiling and waving his hand. "I'm sure the reason for you being home early is a reasonable one, have a cold?" The star would ask, Nikki shaking her head in response. A sea turtle entered through the front door, handing Nikki a water bottle. He just got done putting gas in his bus outside. "Thank you-" She would thank him in gratefulness, taking it and beginning to drink. "It be no problem, lass" _Kapp'n_ from _Animal Crossing_ smiles. A small brown furry puppy would run in through the door, barking happily as a black orb with eyes and teeth came in not far behind the dog. A strangely adorable sight would be seen when the _Nintendog_ and _Chain Chomp_ would play with each other. Chasing each other's tails and the like.

A man covered head to toe with black armor and a blue haired samurai were silently polishing their swords. The former happens to be the _Black Knight_ from _Fire Emblem_ and the latter is _Takamaru_ from _Murasame Castle_. They had nothing to say at the moment since they assumed this was an ordinary day and the news wouldn't involve them much.

"I'm usually not, but this is an important occasion, everyone needs to be in here to hear the news fir-" Nikki's cut off when a blond man with a particularly tall blond flattop haircut crashed through a wall. "Ghhrk!" _Guile_ from _Street Fighter_ would grunt, flipping through the air at the last second and landing on his feet. A black haired polygonal man donned with a type of karate gi ran through the door. _Akira_ from _Virtua Fighter_ and Guile were clearly sparring and things got a bit intense, they really take combat seriously! "Hah!" The warrior of Bājíquán techniques elbowed Guile in the gut. Guile quickly counterattacked with a flashkick to the jaw.

While they exchanged a few blows, their fighting styles being put to the test. Many other assists ended up coming into the center room. Whether to see what was going on, wanting in on the action, or annoyed from the ruckus the two were causing in the heat of the moment. The room erupted with noise and chaos in a matter of seconds. "The hell is wrong with you two..." Rodin muttered, sighing to express some of his irritation. Would he need to get a weapon from his bar or summon something from the deep pits of the Inferno to quiet things down? Knuckles and Dr. Wily quit their bickering for the moment once they saw the scene, it tempted Knuckles to want to join in on their training session.

"20 Coins that the Street Fighter guy will knock him out the park!" A tall lanky man wearing purple betted with an arrogant smirk, holding up a bag containing the money. A horned knight in blue wielding a shovel raised a bag of gold in response to the bet, _Shovel Knight_ clearly confident in placing a bet on Akira. "Oh ho? You're on, sir!" The man, _Waluigi_ would laugh in glee, "Wahahahaha! That's more like it, hope you're ready to lose all your cash!"

"Humans..." A long haired blonde vampire wearing dark groaned to himself with mild amusement. The vampire, better known as _Alucard_ from _Castlevania_ eyed down at the scene. "What about them?" A voice would be heard, cutting off Alucard and his brooding. There stood a green haired lady wearing red, clenching some sort of stone in one of her hands. Alucard eyed her and the ears that formed on the woman's ears, Tiki would tilt her head a bit on confusion from the silence. "They... Nevermind. No need fret about it..." Alucard turned and began to walk off, planning to go and rest in the shade somewhere. "Stranger! The reasoning may be personal, but please try not to stray into the path of darkness" Tiki would ask of him with mild concern in her eyes. He didn't respond to that and kept walking, moving past some metallic silver humanoid that stood and did nothing ( _Starman_ from _Mother_ ) and a huge pink thing that resembled a toy that seemed to try to interact with the silver machine ( _Sukapon_ from _Joy Mech Fight_ ). Alucard disregarded the strange looking things as something from a future time period.

Nikki struggled to get everyone's attention, some getting close to leaving! "E-Everybody this is really urgent...!" It seemed she wasn't getting much acknowledgment, despite the news potentially deciding their fates. Rodin, having enough of the nonsense summoned a giant fist to slam down on the table. Knuckles and Wily jumped from the scene, the table shattering into splinters and bits instantly. "Quiet down! Let the little lady speak what she has to speak." Rodin bellowed, a cigar in his mouth for the moment. His intentions turned out rather successful since the room turned silent for the moment, Alucard pausing near the door, Guile and Akira ending their match and apologizing. Even the villainous _Nightmare_ , _Skull Kid_ (who had a miniature _Moon_ orbit around him in boredom) and _Andross_ would lend their ears.

Nikki a little shaken, smiles in thankfulness, she decided to not beat around the bush. Despite how much she wants to bask in the moment of everyone being together like this! "Something can be seen appearing in the skies. A ball with wings! The Hands vanished before this happened too, the Fighters are about to investigate this." This news really got the attention of the Assist group, whispers spreading throughout the room. "They're really gone...?" _Sable Prince_ hailing from _The Frog For Whom the Bell Tolls_ would say in concern. "Then we have to find them!" The naive boy would clench his fist. "Why should we, kid? You heard her, the fighters have it covered." A black anthropomorphic hedgehog sneered.

"But... The last time we did nothing and the Hands were missing. The whole world was terrorized from those dimensional bombs!" _Jeff_ from _Mother_ would respond to _Shadow's_ claim. The subspace incident gave a few assists in the room, especially Jeff chills from Tabuu's reign of terror those few years back. A male with blue hair and a very springy aesthetic spoke up: "Let's fight that thing that's causing us trouble! It's 59 of us against one of them. That's not counting the 70 or so fighters that's actually on the roster!" _Spring Man_ originating from _Arms_ would say with confidence, completely neglecting the enemy's potential power. "Yeah! Let's knock this "ball" or whatever into next week!" _Knuckle Joe_ would exclaim eagerly, pounding his fists together. Spring Man would extend one of his arms over to give the short fiery fighter a fist bump, glad to have someone agree with him. A white hatted small male wearing a bit of blue would smile at the sight. The ever iconic _Bomberman_ may not be the most strongest physically but it's in his nature to try to help, these hands seem to be in need. Though when he heard something about "dimension bombs", that would happen to peak his curiosity. He noticed the air in the room so he chosen not to ask right now, maybe later.

"Speak for yourself, spring guy. We only came here to provide a show and liven up the tournament; us Squid Sisters would get a lot of fame for performing in the biggest tournament ever. We did not sign up to fight some demonic abomination." Marie would speak her and Callie's concerns immediately. They wanted no part of risking their lives trying to fight a creature that caused those huge disembodied hands to vanish, they could be next after all. A pink rabbit wearing a suit nodded his head in full agreement. "I'm only a bunny who has dreams of running an arcade. The best I can do is spawn a giant claw machine to grab fighters, it rarely even works!" _Arcade Bunny's_ face morphed into one of mild vexation.

 **"Getting to fight entirely different opponents sounds like fun... Makes me feel alive!"** A rough to listen to voice crackled, the voice came from a man wearing cyborg armor. _Frank Jaeger_ better known as _Gray Fox_ from the _Metal Gear_ eagerly pulled out his sharp blade, delicately rubbing a finger against it. "Could be a nice change of pace~" _Phosphora_ from _Kid Icarus_ would admit, a grin on her face while floating in the air. "Count me in. I don't consider myself the most heroic Reploid there is. But I can't let this thing bring harm to defenseless humans." _Zero_ from the _Mega Man_ series added his own two cents, not willing to back down at the thought of a potential threat.

A blond haired boy wearing shoulder pads, breastplate and the like stepped forward. He's had plenty of experience with leading and making decisions, he came up with a solution to the disagreeing ideals, he's seen enough of everyone and what they do on the battlefield to make his decision. _Isaac_ from _Golden Sun_ turned his head toward a certain turtle. "I say we divide based on our strengths and our wills. Some of us can retreat for now and regroup with the rest later. Kapp'n was it...? Would it be fine with you if there were passengers in the bus you can drive away with?" Isaac remembered reading that by some odd occurrence, the bus Kapp'n uses as an assist trophy can magically drive in the air and reflect any attacks aimed toward the vehicle. He never saw this with his own eyes on the battlefield but he had to take a gamble. A automobile that can drive on air will be a great assistance on getting far away from this potential threat.

"'Tis fine wit' me, lad. Let's leave as soon as possible, I might nah get t' see me beauty again if we dilly dally." Kapp'n rubbed the back of his head nervously, all this talk about fighting a demon? He may have been on the sea but he's not cut out for that sort of danger! Isaac nodded and began to assign assists with Kapp'n who wanted to leave or isn't cut out for the potential battle up ahead. "Squid Sisters" the two squids spared Isaac a glance, immediately going back to gathering their things. "Arcade Bunny" he looked at his caller, one eye narrowing in confusion from the mention of his honorary name, did he need him for something? "Nikki" the Mii in particular happened to be fiddling with her hands, silently fretting on what should they do. "Yuri Kozukata" the formerly silent girl perked up at the mention of her name, she tightly held her _Camera Obscura_. She knew a thing or two about "mysterious disappearances", now that the Hands disappeared this unnerved her... was this the work of a ghost? "Nintendog" The puppy who used to be whimpering quietly poked up with a questioning bark. "Riki and Starfy. You 6 will go with Kapp'n and ride his bus. We'll see you again soon." The latter two looked rather conflicted, especially Riki. The Squid Sisters shrugged, not the best option to ride away in but they couldn't be picky if they were truly in danger.

Isaac pondered on how he should approach this with everyone else, he knew about those 6, their abilities and personality best, they are well suited for retreating at this point of time. His train of thought was cut short when he felt something, or rather someone tap his shoulder. He turned around to see an orange blob with eyes, feet, a chef's apron and hat. "Umm... Isaac? May I go with them? I'm not the best at fighting." _Chef Kawasaki_ originating from _Kirby_ would ask the blond boy. He may have assisted Kirby before but he's much better at making food. "Of course, do as you will." He allowed with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you! I'll have a delicious piece of cake ready for you whenever you return!" The chef would return the smile, Riki seemed like he was about to say something until loud roaring can be heard from outside. Every assist in the room would come outside or look through to window. What they saw was truly unexpected. They could see _Monster Hunter's:_ _Rathalos_ and the _Snagret_ from _Pikmin_ not too far from the mansion, letting out their own roars and noises. That wasn't what surprised them, what the two assists were roaring and squawking at is what surprised them. There seemed to be many Master Hands floating in the sky. In the distance they could barely see the Fighters' outlines, standing on a faraway cliff that reached over the vast ocean. There seemed to be the ball with wings Nikki was talking about, looming over the ocean menacingly. This creature presumably is the cause of these army of hands.

Isaac didn't like the size of their enemy and the tons of hands, the sphere has to be pretty big if the assists can see it clearly from all the way over there. He would turn over to Kapp'n, "Go now! We'll be sure to hold any off but you need to leave!". "No needs t' tell me twice, lad!" A terrified Kapp'n ran and entered his parked bus. Yuri picking up Nintendog, Arcade Bunny, Callie, Marie, Nikki carrying a squirming Starfy in her hands and Chef Kawasaki sprinted out of the house after the bus driver on Isaac's command.

"Everyone, if you want to investigate the issue. Let's move forward. If you don't and want to leave as soon as possible. Follow the others and join them in that bus!" Isaac would explain in a simple fashion. He ran forward, soon enough, everyone else would follow; with their own ambitions, wanting to meet up with the fighters, see what's going on, etc. This included Riki, originally assigned to leave but the heropon was persistent. He wanted to meet back up with Shulk and support the rest of his friends, new and old.

The only exception would be Dr. Wright and _Vince_ from _Art Academy_ , running in Kapp'n's direction. They were only normal men, they firmly believe to not stand a chance against this newfound enemy. The seafrog waited patiently for the varying people from different worlds to board his bus, ready to slam his foot on the pedal and get out of here as soon as possible. Callie and Marie shared one of the front row seats together, their multiple bags between them or in their laps. Yuri Kozukata would be in one of the seats in the middle, her backpack filled with what she wanted to bring with her. Arcade Bunny is sitting one seat behind her, lost in thought. Nintendog laid on another seat in the row, drifting off into a nap.

Nikki sat in the back, Starfy finally getting out of her arms. He looked up at the Mii, having made up his mind. "Nikki, I need to get out of this bus. I can't sit and do nothing while this new bad guy puts the world, my sister, my home and my friends in jeopardy. Not again..." Starfy's eyes looked down, burning with passion. Nikki, surprised from the bravery would respond with, "But what if you get hurt?". Starfy looked back up at her, into her eyes. "That's a risk I'm going to have to take, I might not change much but I have to be there, and show them that this prince isn't afraid."

"...You're really set on this huh?" Nikki sighed, Starfy nodding vigorously in response. With a simple "okay" Nikki quickly doodled something on a notepad. All of a sudden a flock of cute birds appeared. They scooped up Starfy and flew out of the front entrance of the bus, an entering Dr. Wright having to duck in the process. Kawsaki, a seat in front of Nikki looked at the scene with surprise, he looked back at Nikki. "You know, you really remind me of a young girl Kirby introduced me to recently." Nikki would look at him, the sudden start of this conversation catching her attention, "Really?" Kawasaki nodded with a smile on his face, "Yep, her name is Adeleine and she's rather talented at art, you both seem to share similar abilities of drawing things to life." Nikki smiled at hearing others sharing her compassion for art like Vince does, temporarily not thinking about her concerns for Starfy and everyone else. "I would love to meet her someday."

Once all 9 assists were board and ready on Kapp'n's bus, he started up the engine and drove off quickly. Isaac turned his head back at the bus that was driving away in the opposite direction. "I wish you all safe travels..." His eye glanced upward to see Starfy being carried by a flock of doodled birds, flying in this direction. "What-" the birds lowered Starfy so he was eye level with the blonde, Starfy still riding them. "Isaac! I've returned to help, I can't run away you have to understand!" The Psynergy using male slowed down, stopping next to a distracted Rathalos. Starfy hopped off the birds right next to him.

He looked down at the small star prince. "Are you certain you want to fight?" "Positive!" Starfy would respond. Isaac nodded, respecting Starfy's determination. He looked forward, the fighters could be seen a little better but the cliff the Smashers were on is still a hefty distance from here. "I think we should hold our ground, there's already lots of hands here, let's take care of them while the fighters deal with the thing above the ocean." The assists having stopped around Rathalos didn't mind much, they were used to being on the sidelines and playing support for the Smashers at this point.

"We got this, as long as we stand together and don't falter. No opposing foe can defeat our combined might!" Lyn stood, determined to give the enemy a taste of her blade.

"This 'ere sphere with feathers and hands are nothing but measly bandits!" A yellow being of pixels would exclaim, his thick accented voice audible. _Sheriff_ would slide his 8 bit pistol out of his holster. "And I **hate** bandits" Lyn spat, crouching, a hand on the hilt of her sword. _Samurai Goroh_ muttered under his breath, the bandit not appreciating all the insults.

"Steel thy shovel, friends." Shovel Knight would say simply, contributing to the various quips that were meant to boost their morale.

"How corny..." _Midna_ would groan at the cheesy speeches, her hands behind her head in confidence. "Let's beat this guy already!". "Well said" Phosphora would glance back at the small imp creature, referring to both remarks of Midna's, the blonde's hands crackling with lightening and ready to launch. "I can agree with that one" _Ghirahim_ remarked, smirking.

Jeff prepared two sets of bottle rocket launchers, he's not the most powerful hero there was; but this fiend was no different from Giygas! Everyone has a weakness, no matter how strong they looked. He looked over at the lone Starman, who seemed prepped for battle itself. What a strange turn of events that he would find himself working together with one of Giygas' minions.

"No way am I dyin' here! I have a family to get back home too!" Guile exclaimed fiercely, crouching down and holding up his fists, Ken's brother in law charged up a Sonic Boom.

"Mother, I hope you're resting well. I won't let you be disturbed." Alucard whispered to himself from hearing something about family, as long as he drew breath he wouldn't let his father reign over humanity. He mustn't perish here. His blessed wind blade: Crissaegrim hovered in front of him, Alucard ready to make it slash through the air with relative ease.

"Try me." _Krystal_ glared, daring the floating hands to make a move. She planned to reunite with Fox, a shame that these hands threw a wrench into her plans. She kept her staff in a tight grip.

"Bring it on!" Akira took a stance, wanting to see how much of a challenge these hands will bring to his skill.

"You won't need to worry about this, Princess Tiramisu..." The Prince of Sable muttered. He'll fight to keep his kingdom safe. Prince Richard will be impressed with his work! Jam too... Thoughts like that made the poker faced prince smile a bit.

Starfy held a resolute stare on his face. He isn't the strongest fighter there is, but that won't stop him from trying! He won't let this thing hurt his friends, nor his family at home! An army of hands won't get in the way of that.

"Fight's on!" Zero gripped his blade, he refuses to let tragedy strike ever again.

"Lets get this over with! I got a Master Emerald to guard!" Knuckles exclaimed, holding his fists up, ready for anything.

Sukapon geared himself, ready to battle. These foes were a threat to Dr. Little Emon, Dr. Ivan Walnuts and Sukapon's simple life. If he didn't get to win here, his days as a comedian would be over!

"For Lord Bowser!" _Hammer Bro_ would cry out, the spiky minion above him: _Thwomp_ letting out a grunt of agreement. Chain Chomp let out a bark as his way of expressing loyalty. A small cartoony crocodile glared at them snapping his own jaws and letting out a battle cry of his own. "For the marvelous, superior to all, King K Rool!" Hammer Bro would soon return the heated stare from _Klaptrap_ , if their lives weren't at stake they would've started an argument.

Tiki clenched the dragonstone to her chest. "For Mar Mar... For my friends. For all humanity." She won't lose, not here!

"Give me a challenge..." The Black Knight stood, Alondite glimmering in the sun.

Bomberman prepared to lay and throw many bombs at the army of hands. His friends still needed him so he couldn't exactly lose now.

"It's an honor to be fighting with you all." Takamaru smiled, unsheathing his blade and pointing it up at the many hands. "I cannot let you bring harm to the world. You must be stopped!"

"Let the games begin!" Rodin crossed his arms, awaiting for the enemy to make a move. They'll get to find out why his power is feared and respected.

"May my math be a great assistance!" Dr. Kawashima beamed brightly, miraculously floating up into the sky, with no hands noticing him, the professor ready to send numbers raining down.

Isaac smiled at the display of everyone's unified resolve, he would soon stand his ground as well. The fighters were likely to handle this and outshine them of course, but they're ready to lend a hand in defeating this army of hands. "Come at us..." Isaac would challenge the enemy, pointing a finger forward, aimed at the ball of light far out past the cliff the fighters were on and above the ocean.

 **"Hahahaha! You really think you can beat me? You and your trifling existence will regret being around this realm!"** The dastardly Nightmare would laugh in an overconfident manner. To everyone's surprise they noticed the hands forming into blue energy, all of it gathering into the spherical creature. **"What insolence is this...?"** Nightmare raised an eyebrow, pointing a finger. Then, light begin to blast out of it, aiming toward whoever's nearby, which would be the Smashers. Nightmare, upon seeing the light immediately transformed into his own sphere form and retreated out of the atmosphere, he had bad history with light and it never went well. **  
**

Skull Kid cackled maniacally at the show of Nightmare's cowardice. **" _What happened to all that gusto Nightmare?!"_** He mocked, laughing some more with Andross chuckling a bit himself. "The fighters don't seem to be taking that attack well..." _Ashley_ from _WarioWare_ said, getting the other 2 villains attention to see the sight. Light seemed to have devoured that entire cliff quickly and was approaching them! "Stand your ground! It's not over yet!" Zero exclaimed, readying his sword hand that wielded his Z-Saber.

Guile, Takamaru, Krystal and Lyn stood their ground as the rays seemed to aim for these four first, they were among the front of this army of Assists! The 4 attempted to counter the light in their own ways but nothing they had worked! Krystal's ice beams was nothing in comparison to the light beams, the Sonic Booms were just as ineffective along with the sword beams and windmill blades. Their last yelps could be heard to any that were still around to hear it.

Dr. Kawashima flew higher into the sky in fear, trying to get away as things were turning sour fast. While retreating he sent numbers down at the beams of light that were catching up. Several combined and caused hefty explosions, Dr. Kawashima could only see smoke as he kept flying. What he didn't expect was the beams to power through, bursting out of the smoke, as the beams swallowed Kawashima within its death rays, his final thoughts were amazement from the strength of these things, they could even shrug off his math with no sort of collision that wore down this power even slightly?

Waluigi and Samurai Goroh made a run for it, their weapons clattering on the ground. Waluigi glanced behind him, "W-Waahhhh! I may not be the smartest but I'm not dumb enough to fight battles I can't win!" Light soon surrounded the purple mustached man, perishing within it; the racer almost made it to his getaway vehicle but the beam rays got him.

"For shovelry!" Shovel Knight would roar, charging forward, he dug his shovel into the ground and ricocheted off the surface. Despite well aimed dirt and rocks along with thrusting his shovel downward onto a beam, a few curves and the light devoured the blue armored knight. Akira attempted to use his agility to weave through the beams but was met with failure. Ashley waved her wand and conjured some magic in an attempt to contribute and stop the light, being taken down in her attempts.

Sheriff shot out of his pistol, Phosphora shot multiple lighting shots rapidly, Mother Brain blasted her laser, Jeff launched his bottle rockets, Bomberman threw his bombs, Zero flung a Genmu Zero blade beam, Starman launched powerful lightning bolts and Sukapon threw a few of his heads performing his Tondeker attack! "Everyone do good!" Riki would cheer them on, assisting the 8 by buffing their strength significantly with one of his art abilities. They gave it their all but none of them were left standing

Wily in his Capsule launched various elemental projectiles, beginning to flee at an inopportune time when the light showed how powerful it was. His capsule wasn't fast enough. Tiki and Rathalos got some distance off the ground, determine to avenge the rapidly increasing fallen... They both breathed their respective fire attacks out of their mouths. Unfortunately the light blasted through and swallowed up the fire with relative ease, the two dragons could only roar, swept up in the light.

Spring Man fell on a knee on the verge of puking. He fought in a tournament before but all of this happening at once... The normally enthusiastic young man would be completely horrified, beads of sweat rolling down his face. Knuckle Joe, standing nearby looked over at him, concerned for his wellbeing. Two beams of light are rapidly approaching the two so they had to do something fast. Spring Man focused his attention on the beams. He sent his spring hands forward and Knuckle Joe blasted a Smash Punch, both attempts to try to do some sort of damage to the beams. They couldn't lose, they still had plenty of battles to fight and lives to live! Their attacks did nothing and they were overtaken by the light with ease. The two let out high pitched screams as they were taken away.

Skull Kid stubbornly used his magic to enlarge the Moon significantly, launching it forward. Just when Skull Kid did it, he was engulfed with light from the sides before he could even react to it, the only thing he could do was yell loudly. The Moon made a considerable amount of distance slowly getting whittled away by multiple light rays. It was inevitable that the light would overwhelm the Moon before it could slam into the creature above the ocean, watching everything that happened with a knowing satisfaction.

Shadow glared at the beam of light moving toward him. Before the light can touch Shadow, he would vanish, teleporting a bit of distance to the left. He looked on the right of him, witnessing Midna reappearing out of thin air before light overtook her. He felt powerless to do anything about it, more beams of light approaching the hedgehog. His red eyes were filled with anger, pointing the green Chaos Emerald at the light. "Chaos Contr-!" He would be a second too late, a sudden beam of light coming out of the ground and enveloping him. "Wh... Maria..."

Andross shot a few projectiles, flying around in an attempt to evade the light beams. His efforts were fruitless, the light blasting through his attacks and soon the villain.

Starfy ran around performing his dash technique that looked rather goofy, his comically wide eyes didn't make things any better. He then jumped out of his dash high into the air to try to avoid the beams. Sable Prince turned into a frog and followed suit but a singular beam curved and took the two princes in one fell swoop. Knuckles and the Burrowing Snagret dug into the ground to try to get away, the light blasted through the ground and destroyed the two unfortunate assists. Alucard and Devil flew around in their bat forms, evading and dodging as much as they can, a light beam managed to snag Devil, Alucard nearly getting caught too if he hadn't turned into mist at the last second. Unfortunately the mist couldn't hide nor get away from the light overtaking everything.

"Holy shit..." The bartender whispered quietly. Rodin formed an interdimensional portal underneath him, hopping into it. The portal would quickly close behind him, light overtaking the spot where Rodin once was.

The two Pongs played one last game accepting their fate as the light devoured them. The Hand and Flies attempted to flee, the Hand choosing not to focus on the flies just this once... Sadly not making it far. Dillion rolled away at a fast pace, the light being faster was enough for Dillon to fall as well. Ghirahim and Gray Fox knew that they would perish but they already died once, dying again doesn't bother them much. In persistence they tried and failed to reflect the beams. The 4 Pixelated Ghosts turned blue in a panic and scattered, attempting to outrun the light but to no avail.

The Black Knight positioned himself, prepared to counter the light getting in his way. One hand was by his hip, secretly fishing for Warp Powder, planning to retreat and fight this powerful foe another day. A few seconds passed, just when his hand made contact with the powder light overtook him. "Can't...move...!" Was all the Knight could mutter when he disintegrated in the light.

The Hammer Bro. threw his hammers desperately, Thowmp had his eyes closed ready to throw himself down on any enemy that passes him and the Chain Chomp and Klaptrap threw themselves forward; chomping their mouths up and down. In a matter of seconds the light overtook the minions along with the stray fleeing Metroid.

Isaac appeared out of a golden flash of light, actively using transportation to move himself forward. He plans to scale the light infested cliff, making a great amount of distance toward said cliff during the mayhem. With a hand on his sword and his teeth grinding against each other in rage, he pushed on. He was determined to make this monster pay for what it's done! He can hear the screams of his comrades echo in the blonde's mind. Isaac planned to reunite with the fighters and deliver the news of what happened to the others, unaware that they were long gone. His own hand went aglow with Psynergy, he used the hand to propel himself further in the air. Two light beams came his way, Isaac heaved a battle cry and launched another hand, it formed into a fist performing the "Pound" technique, aiming to at least block them off! The light broke through and blasted toward the blonde. Isaac unsheathed his sword, a third hand in front of Isaac in a desperate attempt for defense. Before the golden haired boy's world became black, he reflected upon his life and his friends. He did what he could.

"Jenna... Garet... I'm sorry."

 **A/N: Haven't wrote fanfiction in years! Not the best I could've done but I'm glad I managed to get this out. Assist Trophies are underrated.**


End file.
